Cold and warm
by rp-ks-lova
Summary: All human. Carlisle Cullen is a wealthy british man living in England during the Georgian era with his wife Esme and his five kids, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Emmett and Edward. Angela Weber goes into town to visit her aunt and uncle with cold Isabella Swan.


**Okay, this is my first Edward/Bella fanfic so please be gentle, but tell me how to get better, if you liked it, if you don't, all that stuff.**

**Thanks to my beta Brooke.**

**---------------------------**

**CHAPTER ONE:**** The house was open for visitors**

It was a cold day outside, cloudy and rainy. Edward Cullen was walking around the fields, taking in every smell, every shiver the cold wind would cause. Walking; the most productive thing someone can do, he believed.

"It gives you time to think. It helps you think before doing your actions, which, as a consequence, makes you do the right things," He'd say.

He closed the back door to his house. Entering his family's kitchen.

"It has been raining, hasn't it, son?" Carlisle Cullen asked Edward.

"Indeed, it has been raining quite a bit, father," Edward replied, looking out to the drops of water falling on their window.

A petite, dark-haired beauty came stumbling to the kitchen, "Papa! Papa!"

"Yes, dear." Carlisle said, directing to her young, excited daughter.

"There's a ball," A blonde, young one said coldly, "Alice wishes to go."

"Well, my darling, if you wish to have a ball, this house could easily hold a private one." Her father told her sweetly.

"Exactly what I told her, thank you, papa." The blonde, Rosalie, said, "I have always observed private balls are much pleasanter than public ones, right Edward?"

"Do you always have to ask me my opinion when you state something?" Edward wondered.

"Well, I believe you should be more interested in discussing matters." Rosalie said.

"When I'm interested in a matter, I can promise I'll discuss it pleasantly, Rose. I'm not interested in this particular matter, if you don't mind." Edward replied, starting to walk towards the music room.

"I certainly don't," She answered.

***

He played the piano. They had the most beautiful pianoforte he'd ever seen. Playing was his passion in life.

He closed his eyes.

He got lost into the music as if it were the ocean. Waves pulling him inside, currents never letting him come out. He felt like he could see music, feel music, smell music. Yeah, maybe he was a little crazy, but he enjoyed it.

"Play beautifully, that's what you do." A female voice said causing him to jump out of the seat.

The female, tall, dark hair, chuckled, "I apologize, they said the house was open for visitors, so-"

"That's quite all right, miss." He said holding a hand up to stop her from continuing to apologize.

The girl gestured a bow, "My name is Angela Weber, I come from a town near. I came here to spend summer with my aunt and uncle."

He bowed back, "Pleasure to meet you, Miss. Angela. My name is Edward Cullen-"

She silenced him, "I have an idea of who you are, Mr. Cullen." The girl, Angela, seemed a little embarrassed.

Of course she did. I'm from one of the wealthiest families in the country.

Suddenly, another woman entered the room. Reluctant in a fine dress, walking straight and with class.

As soon as Edward caught sight of her, he was mesmerized. The beauty he saw in this particular woman was inexplicable.

She turned to face him, "Angela, I believe you said the house was open for visitors." She stated, coldly.

"Well, those were my thoughts," Angela said, between teeth turning to see the beautiful woman.

Edward cleared his throat, "It's fine, perfectly all right."

He bowed lamely at her, "Edward … Cullen."

She bowed back, "Evening Mr. Cullen. Isabella Swan."

"Evening, Ms. Swan."

She looked up at him coldly, never loosing posture, "Angela, I believe is time for us to leave."

"Charlie and Renée surly have not finished their tour." Angela protested.

Isabella stood still as Edward and Angela maintained a pleasant conversation. Edward couldn't avoid looking at her from time to time. She was just so…interesting.

Carlisle entered the room in quiet step, "Ah, Edward. I forgot to tell you we were opening this house for visitors." He said with a smile on his face, "And these young ladies are?" he then asked pleasantly.

Angela stepped in quickly bowing, "Angela Weber, Mr. Cullen." She said with enthusiasm.

Isabella, on the other hand, bowed with a serious look on her face, "Isabella Swan."

"Well, I'm pleased to meet you both."

Edward didn't know how his father could be so pleasant and warm to people without even trying, "Ms. Weber was telling me about her aunt an uncle."

"Oh well, isn't that lovely? Do they live here in town, dear?" Carlise asked.

"Yes, they do, I'm here to visit them." She smiled.

"Lovely. And you, Ms. Swan, are you her sister?"

"No. I'm just her friend, sir."

"Ah. Edward have you invited them to the ball?"

Edward looked at him confused, "No father, I don't believe I have."

He smiled and looked at the girls, "Would you like to come to the private ball we are having in this place?"

"We would love to." Angela said a little too enthusiastic.

***

"I just can't believe the Cullens invited us to a ball in their house!" Angela screamed excitedly.

Isabella sat in house living room writing important matter letters, "Yeah, sure." She answered simply, really not caring about that ball.

Angela sat beside her, "So, Edward Cullen is just as handsome as everyone painted him to be, and he is warm too, isn't he?"

"He was tolerable … But not handsome enough to tempt me." Isabella really hadn't found him at all that interesting.

"Completely tolerable, I'd say." Angela said.

"Angela, I'd like to catch up with my letters, if you wouldn't mind?"

"Oh, yeah, sure." Angela got up to her feet and danced happily across the room until finding the door and closing it behind her as she went out.

As soon as she closed the door Bella sighed, thanking the silence after a long day.

***

"Edward, I heard you invited people to the ball." Alice walked across the library to him.

"I didn't, father did." He answered, never diverting attention from his book.

"Who did he take the liberty to invite?" She asked curiously coming closer to her.

Edward looked at her, "Ms. Angela Weber and Ms. Isabella Swan. Ms. Angela is here because of her aunt and uncle and Ms. Isabella is her friend."

"Oh." Alice sighed, "Well … the more the better, isn't that right?" she smiled and jumped around the room as she walked out.

As soon as she closed the door behind her he sighed, thanking the silence after the day of meeting the most beautiful girl he had ever seen; Ms. Isabella Swan.

***

They had arrived to the ball in perfect timing, most people were already inside and some were arriving at the same time they were.

Their driver opened the carriage door and lightly took Isabella's hand to help her down, doing the same with Angela.

They both walked together inside, Angela eagerly looking for a Cullen.

She spotted Edward and hit Isabella in the arm, "Look! It's Mr. Cullen!"

Isabella looked around and saw him, dashing in classy black clothes, smiling to a young beautiful girl, shining her with his light.

"Oh my god, he is so handsome!" Angela jumped.

"He's … tolerable," Isabella said, repeating the words she said every time Angela said a complement about him. Although this time, he could be handsome enough to tempt her, she feared.

His eyes met hers from across the room and he smiled, making her stomach feel a strange sensation, but she didn't smile back, she just stared coldly as he walked through the crowd and to them.

"Ms. Isabella, Ms. Angela." He bowed, "Pleased to see you two here."

Angela smiled, "Pleased to be invited, Mr. Cullen."

He turned to Isabella expecting for her to say something, she just bowed, "Evening, Mr. Cullen."

As Angela and Edward immersed into another conversation, not interesting to Isabella in the slightest way, so she moved from there and trough the crowd, Edward noticed her action and stared in her direction as Angela talked more about how she had longed to meet the Cullen house.

"Yeah, it's quite big." Edward agreed with Angela diverting his attention from Isabella.

She roamed around the room, when one light hand stopped her, "Ah, Ms. Isabella." Carlisle Cullen greeted.

"Mr. Cullen" She bowed, looking to his right to a good looking man, tall and blond.

"I'd like to introduce you to my other son, Jasper. Jaz, this is Ms. Isabella Swan, she visited the house a few days ago."

"Oh. Evening, Ms. Isabella, pleasure to meet with you." Jasper bowed.

"Evening, Mr. Cullen." She said for the second time in less than ten minutes.

"I have another son, Emmet, and two daughters, Rosalie and Alice, but I fear I do not know where they are hiding," Carlisle laughed and turned to leave.

"What brings you here, Ms. Isabella?" Jasper asked.

"I came to accompany my friend, Angela Weber. She came to spend summer with her aunt and uncle." Isabella told him.

"Oh well, that's –" he was cut off by Edward coming into the conversation.

"Jasper? Angela, over there, wishes to greet you."

As Jasper turned to greet her, Isabella saw the huge smile on her friend's face just before looking at Edward in the eye, realizing he was staring at her.

"Anything you need, Mr. Cullen?" she asked curiously.

"No. Nothing."

"Well then," she turned around to keep roaming the room.

"Wait –" Edward stopped her hesitantly and she turned to look at him.

"Yes?" She said, impatiently.

"Do you dance, Ms. Isabella?"

"Not if I can avoid it, why the interest?"

"No reason, just wondering." He said nonchalantly.

"Okay," she said and turned to leave, realizing he was about to ask her for the next dance. _No way in hell that would happen, Mr. Cullen_, she thought.

Edward stood there. This … Isabella was the most cold person he had ever met. The most handsome one, that was for sure. But to be the woman for him, one had not only to be handsome, but to have great knowledge, never proud and to love dancing. According to him this girl owned only the first one and maybe second one from these characteristics.

He stared at her roaming around in the room, never stopping to talk to anybody and disappearing behind the library door.

He walked towards that room, which was _his_ room, the library in the Cullen house was only used by him and his father, and there was no way Isabella would be using it, no way.

He stumbled into the room to find her looking at the books in the center table, "May I help you, Ms. Isabella?" he said causing her to look up.

"Do you happen to be following me, Mr. Cullen?"

"I do happen to be following you, actually. This room is not to be entered by you." He said in the same cold tone she used to everyone.

"May I ask why, Mr. Cullen? You happen to have visitors in your home, this visitors ought to visit rooms from your house. But why not this one? Or is it only me who can't? And that being the case, I again have to ask, why?"

He looked at her, "This particular room has valuable books, which I would not like to lose to unknown hands, so would you please put that book down and go enjoy the ball going on outside?"

She placed the book in the table, "I'm not a thieve, Mr. Cullen, and don't forget your father invited me to this place. If someone should have the right to be giving me any orders on how to behave inside this house, it shall be him, not you."

She flew past him leaving the room and closing the door behind her.

**--------------------------------------**

**Did you like the first chapter???**

**Leave reviews !!!!**


End file.
